


Immediately after Chat Noir reveals his identity

by Feline17ff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Humour, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline17ff/pseuds/Feline17ff
Summary: A short fic about Ladybug's immediate reaction to Chat Noir revealing his identity.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Immediately after Chat Noir reveals his identity

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying out posting fanfics here :)  
> I'm not looking forward to them revealing their identities because I love the dynamic so much but I thought this would be funny :P  
> No sequels or anything (at least undecided atm, but I might just copy-paste this entire thing if I ever decide to incorporate identity reveal into a fic :)
> 
> Pretend that Cat Noir and Ladybug had an angsty and/or lovey-dovey talk that led to CN revealing his identity. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Adrien?" The world spun and her legs gave way. She fell. Adrien tried to catch her but he was too late and her head hit the ground. She had fainted. 

"Nice going, kid, you killed her." 

"What, no, Plagg, she just fainted, that's all." 

"No duh, Mr hot-shot. Now, are you gonna stay here till she wakes up or what?" 

"I'll…I'll stay here till she wakes up." 

"Ugh, fine, good thing you transformed with your bag. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some cheese after that love fest." 

"Come on, Plagg, it wasn't that bad." 

"You just knocked Ladybug, hero of Paris, unconscious!" 

Adrien couldn't help himself. "Well...I do have that effect on people." He let loose a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *awkwardly finger guns at you*  
> Byeee :D


End file.
